


Game【sk nc-17】一发完

by airskk



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airskk/pseuds/airskk
Summary: 预警；女装/落地窗/浴室





	Game【sk nc-17】一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 预警；女装/落地窗/浴室

窗子下方车灯汇着路灯连成一条熠熠星河，巨大的玻璃隔绝了窗外的一切声响，只留下霓虹灯暧昧的色彩浮在刚留不久的雨珠上，然后随意地被折碎揉在玻璃上。  
Singto坐在室内靠墙的沙发上，手指毫无节奏的敲击着面前的桌面。与其说是不耐烦，不如说是在心底翻腾的快要炸裂的焦急。耳边穿插在他敲击声间有规律的秒针走动的声音更是为他平添一股烦躁。他狠狠抓起手表，却在看到它的一瞬间刹住了要把他扔向墙壁的欲望。  
这是krist跟自己两周年的礼物，不如说这个家里没有一样东西舍得他拿起就扔的。虽说不舍得，但不能发泄的怒火还是直直地烧上了他的脑门。Singto闭上眼，雨后清凉的空气并不能缓解半分，当最后一声叩击落下，他猛然起身，捞过床上的外套就往门口走。  
Krist平时并不会这么晚回来，无论是跟谁在一起都一样。如果是不接电话还能忍，找找借口说玩开心了也就罢了；可他就竟然在第三次的时候把电话挂了，singto感觉自己的太阳穴又不受控制地跳起来，抬手看了看被自己抓在手里的手表。  
12：20。  
他不满的啧了一声，拧动门把。  
在开门的一瞬间，singto几乎是下意识地接住了猛然向他怀里倒来的物体。  
浓重的酒气混杂着不知道哪来的甜腻的香水味直直冲进他的鼻子。Singto下意识皱起了眉。却难料面前的人似乎根本不是krist。  
顺滑的棕色长发在他手臂上散开，裙摆柔软的布料蹭过他的大腿，更别说头上粉嫩的猫耳和精心搭配的长筒袜了。  
小人似乎知道自己被人抱住了，迷迷糊糊抬起艳丽的小脸，眨巴着眼睛想看清面前的人。  
“p’sing？”他抿着好看的唇询问。  
真他妈的...好看  
Singto饶是生气，也依旧被震惊的有点晕头。  
Krist认清来人之后也不管不顾地就往他怀里钻，丝毫没有顾及那人好看的眸子里透露出的危险和脖子上爆出的青筋。  
“你就是这么穿着给我回来的，嗯？”singto砰的一声甩上门。  
如果不是怕这么香艳的人被看了去，他要就地正法也不是什么难事。  
Singto将人装上门板，一拳锤在他头顶上方，感受到呼出的热气带着浓烈的酒精味包裹了他的感官，是伏特加。  
“那我...好看吗...”这人似乎不怕死地揽住了singto精壮的腰身，将脸凑到他跟前，一下一下磨蹭着。  
该死；singto倒吸了一口气，自己肋骨处两团柔软的触感分明了答案。  
他竟然装了假乳。  
Krist笑嘻嘻的捞过singto的手放在自己胸前两团不太真实的软肉上，故意大力的揉捏起来，下身扭动着往上色情的顶着男人的胯下，嘴边似乎因为热还是什么缘故的就小小的喘起气来。  
Singto的愤怒被欲望撩拨的生生压下去一半，手里从未有过的触感让他有这对乳房本就是长在他身上的错觉，狠狠揉捻似乎还会淌出甜美的乳汁。但是身上那股陌生的香水味却让他怎么都接受不了。  
他顺着那人细滑的腰线摸了两把之后揽起他就往浴室带。  
用妙曼这个词形容一个男子确实有失尊严，但当穿着大摆裙的krist在暴露在灯光下的一瞬间，singto脑海里蹦出的就是这个词。  
通红的脸蛋嵌着风情万种的眼角含着春意将目光锁在singto的脸上，头上的猫耳藏在柔软的发间，似乎是羞涩般的只露出两个淡粉色的尖尖，krist将一条腿抬在singto腰间，钩起脚尖想把人往自己身上带。  
Singto哪里看不出他的意图，一只手攥住他细小的脚踝顺着往上摸，在大腿处稍作停留，色情的掐了几把大腿内侧的软肉，就感觉到敏感的人微微抖动起来，手也不自觉地环上他的脖子。往后探到隐秘的地方，却惊讶地发现早就湿泞一片，他用指肚轻轻按压着潮湿的中心，身后的人顿时就泄出几声轻喘，下意识的夹紧了双腿，脸部发烫的埋在他的肩膀处。  
Singto拉出沾着液体的指尖微微挑眉，“你湿的很快啊...等不及了？”带着几分怒气好似惩罚的重重往人屁股上打了一下。“啊！”Krist被这没皮没脸的荤话弄得耳根发烫，屁股一阵刺痒，顿时绷紧了大腿。与此同时另一只手拧开了热水开关，温热的水珠就猝不及防的落在两个人身上。  
这时krist突然想起来什么似的慌乱的抬起脸说：“这不是我的...”  
“那就脱掉它...”singto用牙齿厮磨着他的耳垂，一点点含着直到它开始发肿，直到听见因为玩弄敏感部位而响起的高高低低的呻吟。水流打得他睁不开眼睛，用手摸索着到后面的拉链，却因为不熟悉女性衣物怎么都不能解开，反倒是在逐渐漫起水雾的狭小浴室里一点点被磨干了耐心。  
Singto不耐烦的抬起头，恰好对上了对方有点潮湿的眸子。  
一缕一缕假发拧在下巴上，偏瘦的体型和精美的锁骨却意外的适合高腰大摆裙加泡泡袖，丰满的胸脯似乎要把胸前的布料撑开一般，摇摇坠着，修长的双腿微微并起包裹在长筒袜里也一点都不显得累赘。每一处与男人这么不同，但是却因为是他而变得格外可爱俏皮，并不是对女人产生了欲望，而是在看到这样一处风景时，脑中除了他实在装不下任何人。  
还是穿着做好了。Singto心下决定。  
“kit，我们今晚还没有接吻呢...”呼出的热气伴着低沉而蛊惑的嗓音断断续续地钻进耳洞里，搅得那片皮肤一阵酥麻。虽是意识不清，却还是别过头送上了自己的唇，一个咬着上唇，一个回吻下唇，配合完美的好似如鱼得水，性爱中的亲吻总是能轻而易举的点燃双方的情绪。交换涎液的感觉太过美好，Krist甚至被吻得有种轻飘的错觉。  
还不到沦陷的时候。  
后撤着脑袋大口呼吸却因此呛了好几口水。他狼狈的摸到自己身后关上了水。甩了甩脑袋，将发尖未滴落的水珠数尽甩向四周，摘掉自己的假发，露出短短的发梢。冲singto眯起眼，微微扬起下巴，把他的头发捋向脑后，这样看起来倒是颇富有男人的野性与欲望，再双腿一盘，双手使力地环住他的脖子，跳到他身上，被人稳稳地拖住。在堵住他的嘴之前轻声要求：“咱们去卧室。”

 

“你啊...故意的...”krist被一下下顶的说不出话来，只能脱力的将手支撑在玻璃上，吐息之间让缀满水珠的玻璃染上一层雾气，朦胧的霓虹灯光被晕开，在身体前后耸动之间一片暧昧的色彩晃了他的眼。湿哒哒的布料贴在自己胸前，假乳不知道什么时候被掏走了，胸前敏感充血的两点因为冰凉的布料和玻璃被细小的摩擦，带来又麻又疼的舒爽感。水分却一点点被高烫的体温蒸干，又与汗液交融在一起，布料包裹着自己湿黏的前端，后穴不断被冲撞的软酥感让他不知道该满足或是还不够，冰火两重天之间堕入翻腾着欲望的地狱。  
“怎么样...被人看着的..感觉....别人看着我操你...”singto每说几个字就整根抽出来再大力撞回去，越来越默契的性爱似乎让他越来越轻易的找到对方的敏感点，创造了一条与自己身体无比契合让他一次次哭叫着高潮的天堂之路。他刻意用龟头磨蹭两下再出来，再进去的时候又是一阵搅弄，搅得后穴一片湿软，时而又紧紧的咬住自己甚至让自己因为阻力无法前行，同样敏感的地方被一圈圈缠绕，singto也不由得爽的发出几声喘息。  
Krist虽是在床第之事上放开了些，害羞却还是丝毫未减。垂下眼眸，灯光之间穿梭着一辆辆车，还有对面比自己的房间矮上些的楼房都灯火未熄，这种公众场合下似乎被窥视着的羞耻感烧红了他的耳尖，撩拨着他脆弱的神经，和那名为羞耻感的东西。被压在巨大透明的玻璃上操弄是从未有过的经历，似乎自己因为一个摆动就能从如此高的地方直直坠下，心脏里的自我保护意识让他在每一次重重的挨上玻璃时都不由自主的收缩着肠壁。不知因为害怕还是舒爽的大腿阵阵发抖。自己的前端挺立着汨汨滴落着前液，裙摆后方被撩高，前方随着身体的摇晃拍打着他的大腿，两人交合处已经分不清到底是谁的液体了，后穴被塞得满满当当，多余的稠稠地从大腿根向下流，所经之处湿痒难耐，竟是有种失禁了的错觉。  
Krist无力的挠着光滑的玻璃，似乎要把指尖戳进一片夜色中，不知道singto怎么找到的要领，摸索着他的背竟是把带子解开了将裙子一把扔在床上，真正白皙而纤细的身躯在黑暗的笼罩下布满了暗红色的吻痕，与外面过于明亮的颜色相比，模糊而不清的痕迹反而是激起了他的破坏感。他将krist的腿往两边大张，摆出一个把尿的姿势就让他直直对着窗子，一个挺身从后面猛地贯入。  
毫无准备的被捅开，过于激烈的快感和被男人抱着面向窗外的恐惧感让他不自觉地弓起腰，睁大了眼睛，性器前端突然抵上冰凉的玻璃，惹得他一阵轻抖，咬着唇生生咽下高亢的呻吟。过多分泌的前液在玻璃上划出一道浑浊的痕迹，感官视觉上带来的画面过于刺激，让他竟瞬间慌了阵脚。周围黑暗的环境似乎帮他前所未有的感知了男人的性器，茎身把自己的穴口撑的松软，伞状的巨大头部一次次破开肠壁往身里撞去，下腹渐渐升起一种紧绷的不适感。尽管不想承认，他却很享受用自己的穴肉去绞紧男人的感觉，这样就好像他们俩真真切切地融入对方不再分离。  
Krist揽过singto的脖子，啃咬着吻了上去，根本没有的距离让两人胸膛贴着后背的交换了汗水，顾不上那些粘腻的感觉，周身散发着的荷尔蒙气息在这个时候无疑是最好的催情剂，舌尖被吮的啧啧作响，舌根的软肉不断被恶意刺激着，分泌出大量的唾液也无处可去，只是堪堪顺着嘴角流下，随着摆动竟是落了两滴在乳尖上，胀大的乳晕似乎也发着烫，裹了亮晶晶的水光，singto的眼神在黑暗中暗了暗，便伏下身去舔那含苞待放的挺立。  
舌尖逗弄着，牙齿拉扯着，滚烫的鼻息喷洒在胸口，放肆的蹂躏着胸前本就红肿的两点，无一不让krist呻吟着哭出来，下身放缓了速度，换成只在穴口摩擦着。怒张的龟头把雪白的臀肉磨蹭的一片发红，整个臀尖都冒着湿意，几次阴茎都滑开到大腿根去，singto抱着人转了个身，两人的性器就贴在一起，他用拇指来回摩擦着那人脆弱的龟头，指甲微微陷进中间的缝隙，耳边的呻吟就拔高了几分。  
Krist的前端涨的难耐，后方却没有被进入的反差感让他怎么也射不出来，没办法像这个男人一样冷静的对待自己的欲望，过于漫长的间期让他有些难耐地向后挪着臀部，颤抖着腰肢咬着下唇哀求道：“快点进来...”  
Singto把性器戳在人股缝间也不动，伸出手扳起那人的下巴，问道：“还出不出去招摇了...?”krist被迫抬起头，对上那人散发着危险的眼底，继而急促地摇着头，嘴里胡乱说着：“我不去了...好不好啊...sing”  
“那你...”还没等话说完，krist就心急地打断了：“我都答应....快...你快点...”  
Singto有些哭笑不得的看着拼命把自己往他怀里送的小人，他总是不擅长掩饰欲望，带着潮意的眸子满含热切盯着他，完全没有了刚开始的戏谑。他被盯得有些气血上涌，将柔软的臀肉往两边掰开，粗大的肉棒碾过穴壁，精准的挺入直达花心，几乎是进入的一瞬间，被插入的饱胀感和钝痛感就让krist张大着嘴泄了出来，就像是被从高空上带着真切的重力坠落。白浊有些喷洒在下巴上，刹那间的眩晕感和失重感逼着他剧烈的颤抖着，泪水全被一颗颗撞了下来，眼神全散了，咬着下唇带着哭腔地哭喊。  
Singto被高潮过后猛然收紧的肠壁绞得一阵尾椎发麻。他深吸一口气，握住那人的腰就是记深顶，刚高潮的身体敏感却还来不及反应，就被顶弄的失了理智，腰间阵阵发软，口中吝啬的喘叫也一丝不落的落入singto的耳中，他一边快速的操干着湿软的后穴深处，一边不忘调戏眼圈通红的人：“kit，你的叫声就像小猫一样...”  
Krist像是溺水的人般仰起脖颈大口喘气，随着热浪一阵阵起伏。微微沙哑的声音就像透过一层厚厚的水膜，在他耳边消散开来，起伏之间的窒息感让他不安的抬手环住了singto的脖子，捧着他的脸就是一阵舔吻。  
快感一波波从二人相连处扩散到，淹没了每一根神经，眼前一阵阵闪着白光，又酸又涨的感觉充盈了腹部，krist被捣得只能哭一阵歇一阵。最后冲刺更大幅度的进出带来剧烈的战栗伴着一股股液体打在krist的身体深处，引来了他又一次脱力的高潮，只剩下大口喘息的力气。然后绵软的身体倒向singto，意识跌入黑暗的混沌。  
等一切都结束后，singto抱着怀里已经闭着眼平稳呼吸的人去浴室清理。  
看来以后要好好排查一下krist身边那些看起来有些危险的朋友了。


End file.
